thenhlfandomcom-20200215-history
Kevin Cheveldayoff
| birth_place = Saskatoon, Saskatchewan, Canada | career_start = 1989 | career_end = 1994 | draft = 16th overall | draft_year = 1988 | draft_team = New York Islanders | played_for = Springfield Indians Capital District Islanders Salt Lake Golden Eagles }} Kevin Cheveldayoff (born February 4, 1970) is a former professional ice hockey defenceman and currently the general manager of the Winnipeg Jets of the National Hockey League (NHL). Playing Career Kevin played his junior hockey with the Brandon Wheat Kings of the Western Hockey League. He was drafted in the first round (16th overall) by the New York Islanders in the 1988 NHL Entry Draft. He played for five seasons in the minor leagues (most notably with the Capital District Islanders of the American Hockey League), but had his career cut short by a knee injury. He never played a game in the NHL. Career as General Manager Minor Leagues After his playing career came to an end, Kevin joined the Denver Grizzlies of the International Hockey League for three seasons as an assistant to head coach Butch Goring. In his first two seasons with the Grizzlies (1994-95 in Denver and 1995-96 in Utah), the team won the Turner Cup as IHL champions. In 1997, Kevin left the Grizzlies to become the general manager of the Chicago Wolves, also of the IHL. The Wolves won two Turner Cups under him. After the demise of the IHL in 2001, the Wolves were absorbed into the American Hockey League and in their first season, they won the Calder Cup as AHL champions. They also won a second AHL championship in 2007-08. NHL For the 2009-10 season, the Chicago Blackhawks hired Kevin as their assistant general manager, working under general manager Stan Bowman. In his first season with the Hawks, the team won the Stanley Cup, defeating the Philadelphia Flyers in six games. He spent two seasons with the Hawks. On June 8, 2011, Kevin was unveiled as the new general manager of the new Winnipeg Jets, replacing Rick Dudley. Dudley and most of the Atlanta Thrashers staff were let go after the team was purchased by True North Sports & Entertainment and relocated to Winnipeg. Longtime Manitoba Moose general manager Craig Heisinger (a friend of Kevin's from their days with the Wheat Kings) was named as his assistant. In addition, he is also an executive vice-president with True North. On October 5, 2014, Kevin traded Eric Tangradi to the Montreal Canadiens in return for Peter Budaj and Patrick Holland. This marked the first NHL "player for player" trade Kevin had made in his (at the time) 3+ years as the Jets' general manager. Personal Life Kevin and his wife Janet have a son and a daughter. He is the younger brother of Saskatchewan politician Ken Cheveldayoff, who is currently serving in the Saskatchewan Party government. Category:1970 births Category:New York Islanders draft picks Category:Canadian ice hockey defencemen Category:NHL general managers Category:Springfield Indians players Category:Capital District Islanders players Category:Salt Lake Golden Eagles players Category:Winnipeg Jets